Kimeru: OATH IN THE STORM
OATH IN THE STORM is a song by Kimeru. Romaji Chikazuitekuru Tsuyoi kaze no oto ga Mune wo zawamekasu Hikari wo habamu Atsui kumo no saki wo Mitsumeru you ni tachitsukusu Ima mo ano toki to onaji sora ga bokura wo Musubitsunaideru WE TAKE OVER PRIDE AND SOUL Unmei yori tsuyoku Asu wo tsukamu nara Habataku no wa ima WE GET FATE IN BLOOD AND TEARS Sabishisa yori fukaku Tsunageta kizuna no chikara wo shinjite Ima Bokura wa mukau arashi no mukou Tatakitsuketeru Hageshiku furu ame ga Shikai wo ubatte mo Daichi wo tsutau Keridashita ippo ga Akashi ni naru hazu dakara Areru kaze wo uke sara ni takaku tobun'da Chikai no sora e to WE TAKE OVER PRIDE AND SOUL Unmei yori tsuyoku Asu wo hiraiteku Itami mo ukeire WE GET FATE IN BLOOD AND TEARS Sabishisa yori fukaku Kasaneta jikan no chikara wo shinjite Ima Bokura wa koeru arashi no mukou Hikarikagayaku taiyou ni todoke Kaze wa yasashiku bokura wo mukaeru yo... WE TAKE OVER PRIDE AND SOUL Unmei yori tsuyoku Asu wo tsukamu nara Habataku no wa ima WE GET FATE IN BLOOD AND TEARS Sabishisa yori fukaku Tsunageta kizuna no chikara wo shinjite Ima Bokura wa mukau arashi no mukou WE ARE STANDING IN THE STORM... WE ARE STANDING IN THE STORM... WE ARE STANDING IN THE STORM... Kanji 近付いてくる 強い風の音が 胸をざわめかす 光をはばむ 厚い雲の先を 見つけるように立ち尽くす 今もあの時と同じ空が僕らを 結びつないでる We take over pride and soul 運命より強く 明日(あす)を掴むなら はばたくのは今 We get fate in blood and tears 寂しさより深く つなげた絆の力を信じて 今 僕らは向かう嵐のむこう 叩き付けてる 激しく降る雨が 視界を奪っても 大地を伝う 蹴り出した一歩が 証になるはづだから 荒れる風を受けさらに高く飛ぶんだ 誓いの空へと We take over pride and soul 運命より強く 明日(あす)を拓いてく 痛みも受け入れ We get fate in blood and tears 寂しさより深く 重ねた時間の力を信じて 今 僕らは超える嵐のむこう 光り輝く太陽に届け 風は優しく僕らを迎えるよ… We take over pride and soul 運命より強く 明日(あす)を掴むなら はばたくのは今 We get fate in blood and tears 寂しさより深く つなげた絆の力を信じて 今 僕らは向かう嵐のむこう We are standing in the storm… English Translation The voice of the strong approaching wind is stirring my heart As if gazing at the head of a thick cloud, covering the light, I'm standing still Even now, the sky that is the same as that time is keeping us together We take over pride and soul stronger than fate If you seize tomorrow, you will fly now We get fate in blood and tears more profound than sadness Believe in the power of the bonds we were able to make Now we are facing the other side of the storm Even though the striking rain, falling violently, is snatching away my vision The step that was beaten out, following along the earth, should become evidence Because I have submitted to the stormy wind, I'm flying towards oath of the sky Arriving at the glittering sun, the wind is gently accepting us We take over pride and soul stronger than fate Accept the pain that is clearing the way for tomorrow We get fate in blood and tears more profound than sadness Believe in the power of time that has piled up Now we are passing through the other side of the storm We take over pride and soul Stronger than fate If you seize tomorrow, you will fly now We get fate in blood and tears More profound than sadness Believe in the power of the bonds we were able to make Now we are facing the other side of the storm We are standing in the storm... We are standing in the storm... We are standing in the storm... Category:Kimeru Lyrics